


Swirls of Ink

by robotkeychain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Candy shop!au, M/M, tattoo parlor!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotkeychain/pseuds/robotkeychain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin works at a candy store. Across the street, there is a tattoo shop. Inside the shop is Do Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirls of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, transferring my works onto my ao3 account~  
> Originally posted May 15, 2015

Soft, brown hair hides under a black beanie of the nineteen year old male currently standing behind the counter. Jongin pulls on the sleeves of his glaringly bright pink button down for the umpteenth time and feels a blush spread over his face when he glances out the window. Across the street, opposite of the candy store Jongin works at, is a tattoo shop. He can make out the faint silhouette of a certain worker and mentally curses Lu Han's want for giant, uncovered windows; anyone could look in and see Jongin in this ridiculous shirt. Someone stifles his laughter from behind Jongin and he grits his teeth.

"Problem, Baekhyun?" Jongin says, turning to shoot Baekhyun a glare.

"No, no," Baekhyun leans on the counter, a smirk on his face, "but the boss wants to see you right now."

Jongin's eyes widen. "No, not again. Isn't it your turn?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, grinning. "Three weeks ago. Blonde, Chinese, super tall. Lu Han didn't really want a relationship but he did so they stopped seeing each other."

Jongin groans. "But who does he like now?"

"I don't know. Just go."

Jongin scowls and walks over to Lu Han's office. He knocks on the doorframe and steps inside when a chipper "Enter~" comes from inside. Lu Han smiles widely from his seat at his desk and Jongin suppresses a shudder.

"Jongin, please, sit down." Lu Han says politely. Jongin huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Come on Lu, cut the crap. Whose pants are you trying to get into now?"

Lu Han's smile drops and he covers his face with his hands. "I don't even know who it is, I just know that he's hot and nice and he works at the tattoo shop across the street."

"Oh?" Jongin's mind immediately flicks to the wide eyed worker with dark brown hair and a heart shaped smile. The worker that frequents the candy store after the tattoo shop closes and always purchases a small bag of gummy bears.

Lu Han nods. "He has really dark brown hair and is shorter than me." Jongin can feel his heart beat faster as Lu Han's description sounds more and more like the man with the wonderful smile and beautiful voice. "Anyway, I just need you to be like my wingman. Just one last time."

"That's what you said when you wanted to get with that guy who worked at that hair salon."

"This time I mean it! Jongin, he's so amazing. Our conversation was short but I could tell he's the one." Jongin rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Okay, so when are we going? Tomorrow? Next week?"

"We're going right now. I thought that was kind of obvious."

Jongin's eyes widen and his gaze flicks to his shirt. "I can't go. Not when I'm wearing this."

"No, it's perfect. It'll take the attention away from your pretty face and I need you to distract the other worker anyway."

"I hate you."

"I can fire you."

"Why today?" Jongin whines. He pouts and Lu Han scoffs.

"I'm immune to your kicked puppy face. Stop it." Lu Han opens yet another button from the top of his shirt and runs a hand through his hair. "How do I look?"

"Thirsty." Lu Han reaches over and hits Jongin on the head.

"Come, my rude and tacky puppy." Lu Han walks over to the door and pauses. "Really, though; that shirt is hideous. Why are you wearing it?"

"My friend spilled something on my shirt and he grabbed this one from his boyfriend's closet."

Lu Han makes a noise of disapproval. "Should've just gone shirtless."

"Unlike you, I don't want to flaunt my body like a bird of paradise."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm disgusting, blah blah. Let's go!" Lu Han grabs Jongin's hand and pulls him to the front entrance. On the way, Baekhyun shoots Jongin a thumbs up and the latter flips him off in turn.

When they enter the shop, a man at the counter greets them. Lu Han's grip on Jongin's hand tightens.

"It's him," he hisses. The elder pushes Jongin forward. "You know what to do."

Jongin rolls his eyes. If Lu Han hadn't been like an older brother to him for the past eight years, he would have never agreed to be his wingman. He doesn't know how Baekhyun can do it. He walks up to the counter and the man smiles warmly. Another person appears from the door leading to the office, the person that Jongin was hoping to avoid. Their eyes lock and Jongin's mind momentarily blanks.

"Can I help you?" Jongin's gaze flicks back to Lu Han's current interest. He decides that he doesn't want to falsely lead another person into a strange relationship with Lu Han (or maybe he doesn't want to mess with the coworker of his own current interest).

"Hi." Jongin steps up to the counter. He motions for the other to come closer and he does, tentatively, leaning his elbows on the counter. Jongin glances at the beginnings of a tattoo on the right side of the other's neck, trailing under his light grey cardigan. Jongin clears his throat.

"So, my friend over there," Jongin motions behind him, "is really infatuated with you. Truthfully, I'm pretty sure all he wants to do is sleep with you, like friends with benefits. His name is Lu Han. You?"

"Junmyeon." Junmyeon looks over to Lu Han. "And you're supposed to be his wingman?"

Jongin shrugs. "Of sorts. I wasn't supposed to tell you any of that though."

"Huh." Junmyeon rolls up his sleeves, revealing the end of the tattoo on his neck spiraling into the inside of his forearm. "I'll keep that in mind."

He grabs a black binder with the label _Tattoo Designs_ on top and walks over to Lu Han.

"Did you just set my boss up with your friend?" A voice speaks up from the right. Jongin turns and is met by the other worker's piercing gaze. Jongin walks over to stand in front of the other man.

"I'm Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo holds out his hand for the other to shake and Jongin grabs it.

"I'm Jongin." They pull apart and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him.

"I know." Jongin's eyes widen and Kyungsoo speaks up before the former can make a coherent thought. "That's an interesting pair." He nods towards Lu Han and Junmyeon.

Jongin watches as Lu Han laughs, hitting Junmyeon playfully, his hand lingering on Junmyeon's tattooed arm. The latter grins as he glances down at the hand, giving Lu Han an amused look.

"I told Junmyeon that Lu Han just wanted to sleep with him."

Kyungsoo laughs. "That's a huge invitation for Jun. He doesn't want a relationship either."

"I guess Lu Han's found his perfect match."

"I guess so." Kyungsoo looks at Jongin. "So what's your role now?"

"To distract you." Jongin can feel a blush creep onto his face as he watches the way Kyungsoo's face breaks into a smile.

Kyungsoo leans forward on his elbows and rests his head in his hands. Jongin's eyes lock onto the swirling designs on Kyungsoo's left wrist that trail down to half of the forearm. Kyungsoo smirks, noticing the stare. "Well, distract me."

Jongin can feel his entire body heat up and he stammers slightly as he speaks. "I'm- I don't-"

Jongin is saved when Lu Han drapes his arm around Jongin's shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to bring my little puppy back to the candy shop so he can actually work. Also," the elder turns to Jongin, "I'm getting a tattoo."

Jongin shoots Lu Han an incredulous look and he shrugs in response.

"Well," Kyungsoo says, standing up straight, "this was fun. I'll see you later, Jongin."

Jongin feels chills run down his spine and it takes all of his strength not to scream on the spot because the way Kyungsoo says his name _should not be legal_. Lu Han squints, his gaze flickering between Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"Did I miss something? I feel like I've missed something."

"Shut up, Lu, let's just go." Jongin drags Lu Han out of the shop and across the street.

"So," Lu Han rounds on Jongin the moment they enter the shop, "you have anything you want to tell me?"

Baekhyun glances at them curiously as he helps the little girl at the counter. She exits the shop and Baekhyun walks over to the pair.

Jongin shakes his head and pushes Lu Han away. "I have nothing to say because nothing happened. What about you? How's Junmyeon?"

Lu Han's eyes light up and Jongin internally sighs in relief.

"Junmyeon is so amazing," Lu Han gushes, "He has four tattoos and he promised me he would show me them." Lu Han sighs wistfully and Jongin rolls his eyes. "I hope one of them is on his ass or something so I can have an excuse for wanting him to fuck me."

Baekhyun stifles his laughter as Jongin chokes on air.

"There are children that come here!" Jongin warns, staring at his two coworkers like they've grown another head. Lu Han scoffs and walks back into his office.

Baekhyun pats Jongin on the back, hard. "You always say that like we care."

"Please never have kids."

Baekhyun laughs, sending the younger a greasy wink. "You know I'm a hundred percent gay."

Jongin suppresses a shudder.

The rest of the day goes by without any major mishaps until Baekhyun knocks over almost half a shelf's worth of bags of chocolate onto the floor an hour before closing time. Jongin glares at Baekhyun who barely flinches.

"Oh, look at the time!" Baekhyun exclaims, glancing at a blank wrist. "I really should be going, I have stuff to do right now. Tell Lu to use all of that kinky shit he bought on his new fuck."

"Children!" Jongin screeches and Baekhyun laughs.

"So cute," Baekhyun coos, pinching Jongin's cheek, making it redder than it was before. The younger slaps his hand away. "Okay, okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jongin still accepts the hug Baekhyun offers, despite his grumbling. He sighs when he hears the bell on the door chime, signaling the exit of the elder.

"I always have to clean up by myself," Jongin mutters under his breath. He pulls off his beanie and stuffs it into his back pocket, running a hand through his hair. Sitting down to pick up the fallen bags, Jongin fails to hear the bell chime again. He gathers the bags in his arms and makes a small whiny sound when he notices one of the bags under the giant shelf, the space too small for his hand to reach.

"Need help?"

Jongin jolts and quickly turns around to see Kyungsoo looming over him. Jongin just stares at him, long enough that Kyungsoo sits down near him, giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

Jongin blinks rapidly and nods. "Yeah, I-" Jongin awkwardly stands up, trying not to drop any of the bags in his arms. Kyungsoo gazes at him, amused. "I'm fine."

Jongin unceremoniously drops all of the bags onto the shelf, straightening out ones that were placed upside down. He turns back to Kyungsoo and the latter reaches out both of his hands.

"Pull me up."

Jongin tentatively grabs both of Kyungsoo's hands and pulls him into a standing position. They stand close, close enough that Jongin can count every eyelash the other has. Kyungsoo smirks as Jongin hastily lets go of his hands, taking a step backward.

"Cute," Kyungsoo says offhandedly, and Jongin can feel his face heat up. The elder takes two packages of chocolate and walks over to the counter. Jongin runs a hand through his hair and takes in a breath, hoping he won't embarrass himself further.

"No gummy bears?" Jongin asks, attempting to make small talk. He freezes, noticing how creepy it sounded, remembering what Kyungsoo usually buys. If the elder notices, he doesn't comment on it.

"Sehun wanted something different."

"Sehun?" Jongin blurts out, dread filling him as he realizes Kyungsoo is dating someone. He quickly ducks his head, busying himself with the register.

Kyungsoo doesn't answer but a corner of his mouth lifts up. He pays and their fingers brush as Jongin hands him his change. "I should bring him over one day. I'm sure he would love to meet you."

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, his eyes wide. "No, no, really you don't have to." _You really shouldn't bring your boyfriend here._

"I should." Kyungsoo insists. "I feel like you two would become good friends."

Jongin shakes his head vigorously but Kyungsoo is already stepping away, untangling a pair of earphones. Jongin lets out a sigh when he leaves, rubbing a hand over his face and muttering about his terrible love life. Stifled laughter is heard from behind him and he turns around to see Lu Han with a hand over his mouth.

"You're so helpless, Jongin," Lu Han says in a fond yet exasperated way. "It's adorable."

"I am not!"

Lu Han ignores his statement and goes on, "Also, I need you to close the shop today and open it tomorrow."

"Should I ask why?"

Lu Han contemplates the answer for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "I'll be with Junmyeon."

"Well, have a good night."

Lu Han winks and Jongin scrunches his nose in distaste. "You know I will." He walks over to the door, grabbing the handle. "Oh yeah, don't worry about your crush on owl-boy. He seems to already like you."

Jongin sputters and Lu Han laughs, leaving with one final wave. The next day, as Jongin opens up the candy shop, he notices the tattoo parlor has a sign plastered on the front door. When he squints, he can barely make out the words saying the shop is closed for the day. Jongin shrugs, propping the door open with a chair and tidying up the front. Baekhyun's shift doesn't start until twelve, giving Jongin about five hours to kill by himself.

Pausing momentarily, he decides that it's okay if he plays a little music. Jongin searches through his iPod until he finds the he currently is learning the choreography to. He quickly glances at the door to double check for customers before placing his iPod on the counter and turning the sound up to the loudest it can go.

Jongin doesn't dance at first. He still has the underlying fear that someone will walk in and laugh at his self-taught mess he calls a dance. After the song ends and replays, his feet begin to tap out the beat, moving on their own accord. He spins loosely on the spot, following his choreography. He takes a step to his left and jumps to his right, then turns to his side and takes a step back.

" _Every day, I will only go toward you and trust you with my heart._ " Jongin yelps and turns around. Kyungsoo leans against the doorframe, smirking. "You're pretty good."

Jongin's face reddens and he runs a hand through his hair nervously. "You- your singing is good. Too."

"Show me the dance." It's less of a request and more of a command. "I'll sing for you."

The song ends and Jongin has approximately three seconds to start and make sure he doesn't mess up in front of his _crush_ and-

Kyungsoo places a hand on Jongin's shoulder and he jolts, wondering when the elder came closer. "I'm not going to judge you or anything. I just want to see your dance, and I'm singing in return."

The song continues in the background and Kyungsoo walks over to the phone, pausing the music. He glances up at Jongin, who fidgets on the spot.

"Ready?"

Jongin nods and Kyungsoo presses play. The soft melody starts again and Jongin gets into position as Kyungsoo clears his throat. He begins his dance and almost falters when Kyungsoo begins singing. Jongin forces himself to pay attention but is unable to avoid his periodic glances at Kyungsoo. It doesn't help that Kyungsoo is always staring right back.

As the song reaches its last note, Kyungsoo humming the melody, Jongin finishes his dance. He pushes his hair back nervously, realizing that Kyungsoo is the only person other than himself that has seen that routine.

And Jongin says just that, his thoughts accidentally escaping his mouth.

The song replays and Kyungsoo steps closer to Jongin, close enough that he has to tilt his head back to look the younger in the eye. Kyungsoo wraps a hand around the other's nape and pulls him down sharply, pressing their mouths together. Jongin is too shocked to act and Kyungsoo pulls away, a small smile on his lips.

"See you later, Jongin." Kyungsoo walks out of the door before Jongin can respond. He lets out a terrified squeak, a hand covering his mouth.

_Doesn't Kyungsoo have a boyfriend?_ Jongin groans, covering his face with his hands. What the hell just happened?

Baekhyun finds Jongin a few hours later with his forehead against the counter. The elder walks over and pokes his head.

"Are you alive?"

"No," Jongin answers, his voice muffled.

Baekhyun pokes Jongin again and shrugs. "Let's just hope no one stole any candy."

Jongin lifts his head up several minutes later only to see Baekhyun's face staring down at him from where he leans against the opposite side of the counter.

"Boy troubles?" Baekhyun's grin widens at Jongin's groan. "I'm actually right this time. How exciting." Baekhyun leans closer and Jongin pushes him away, standing up straight. "What's his name? Is it that guy that looks like he's twelve?"

"How do you know who he is?" Jongin blurts. His eyes widen and he curses as Baekhyun laughs.

"Every time he comes by you won't let me be by the register. You're not subtle at all." Baekhyun tilts his head slightly, squinting. "It makes me wonder why he hasn't done anything about your obvious puppy love."

"It doesn't matter anyway. He has a boyfriend named Sehun."

"Sehun? Are you sure?" Baekhyun steps back, straightening out the items on the nearby shelf. "Didn't he used to come by the shop with his mom?"

"I don't know, it's probably a different Sehun."

Baekhyun hums in response, running his finger along the empty spaces on the shelf. "Interesting."

He walks off before Jongin can question his statement. Jongin sighs and leans against the counter, picking at the sleeve of his shirt. Time passes by slowly and sunlight shines into the store as the time nears four in the afternoon, hindering Jongin's vision. Baekhyun is nowhere to be found and Jongin suspects he went into the back room for a nap. Jongin considers scaring the crap out of the other worker when two people step into the candy shop. He squints, unable to see anything other than their silhouettes. Jongin guesses it's a parent with his or her child, seeing the obvious height difference between the two people.

"Welcome to..." Jongin's voice tapers off when he comes face to face with Kyungsoo, who is holding on to a little boy's hand.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo greets, glancing down at the kid when he tugs Kyungsoo's hand. "This is Sehun. He's my half-brother."

"Oh." _Oh. Sehun is his brother. So that means he's-_

"Sehun just started school and I my job so he hasn't been able to come by the store. I've been buying him sweets after work." Sehun pulls away from Kyungsoo's hold and walks around the counter to Jongin.

"You're taller than Soo." Sehun bluntly states, poking Jongin in the thigh. "I want to be tall."

Jongin kneels down to Sehun's height. He motions for the younger to come closer and Sehun obliges. "If you drink lots of milk and sleep when you're told to then you'll be taller than me and Kyungsoo in no time."

Sehun tilts his head slightly before reaching forward and squishing Jongin's cheeks. Kyungsoo coughs, trying to hide his grin.

"Soo," Sehun calls out, still holding onto Jongin's face, "I like him."

Kyungsoo laughs and walks over to Sehun, pulling the younger's hands away from Jongin.

"I like him too."

Jongin freezes and a million thoughts run through his head at once. He slowly gets up, having to look down to meet Kyungsoo's gaze.

Despite the fact that Jongin stands over Kyungsoo, Jongin feels smaller than the other, fidgeting under his unwavering stare. The moment is broken when Sehun impatiently tugs on Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo smiles, ruffling Sehun's hair. Jongin's heart skips a beat at the scene.

"I'll be back here at six." Kyungsoo's gaze flickers to Jongin before letting Sehun drag him towards the aisles.

Jongin's heart races and he has a strange urge to scream but instead he belatedly waves at Kyungsoo's retreating back.

Six o'clock arrives too quickly in Jongin's opinion- or too slowly in Baekhyun's, who, in his words, _wanted Jongin to get that piece of ass weeks ago._ Jongin decides to close the store early, untrusting of Baekhyun's ability to work the register alone without causing trouble, even though there's only an hour until closing time. Baekhyun could do a lot of damage in one hour.

Kyungsoo takes Jongin to a garden after they finish a dinner at a local Thai restaurant. It's much darker, the sky a hazy mix of midnight blue and violet with streaks of pink from the fading sunset. Street lamps line the edges of the garden, smaller bulbs of light scattered throughout the fields of flowers.

Kyungsoo completely ignores the first few fields, pulling Jongin by the hand deeper into the garden. He stops in front of a small patch of white flowers. The sweet, intoxicating smell hits Jongin immediately, the aroma almost suffocating. Kyungsoo smiles and lowers himself down to the flowers, touching the petals of the nearest one. He gestures for Jongin to sit beside him.

"Gardenias," Kyungsoo says as the atmosphere settles around them. Kyungsoo shifts closer and their shoulders press together. Jongin's eyes stray from the flowers and trail down Kyungsoo's face, illuminated by the lamp a few feet down. Kyungsoo releases his hold on the flower, dropping his hand onto Jongin's thigh. Jongin's heart races.

"Do you know what gardenias represent?" Kyungsoo asks, and suddenly he's closer, staring right into his eyes, gaze prying Jongin apart even though he hasn't said a word. Jongin's eyelids flutter and his breath catches in his throat, his own gaze flickering from the other's eyes and lips.

"I don't-" and it comes out much quieter than Jongin thought it would, whispering, as if talking too loudly would disturb the moment. He doesn't finish his sentence and Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin intently, expecting. Jongin unconsciously leans down as Kyungsoo tilts his head upward.

Their noses bump slightly and Jongin closes his eyes, feeling Kyungsoo's lips brush against his as he murmurs, "It means the beginning of love."

Jongin pushes closer that last millimeter and closes the gap between their mouths. Jongin kisses him again and again until Kyungsoo reaches up to thread his fingers through the younger's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Kyungsoo is the one to lick along Jongin's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth before tilting his head and pressing his tongue into the other's mouth. Jongin makes a low moan that Kyungsoo swallows down. He tugs on the collar of Jongin's shirt with his free hand, dragging both of them down to the grass underneath them.

Jongin hovers over Kyungsoo, a forearm resting next to Kyungsoo's head. The elder hooks a leg over Jongin's and presses down, making Jongin flush against his body. A mutual groan escapes and Jongin breaks the kiss, trailing his lips along Kyungsoo's jaw and throat. Kyungsoo whines softly, fisting Jongin's hair as he pushes his hips upward to grind against Jongin's.

_We're in a public garden,_ Jongin thinks idly as his fingers slip under Kyungsoo's shirt. His mind blanks when Kyungsoo grinds against him again, his fingers leaving hot trails along Jongin's back.

Several days pass and Jongin is with Kyungsoo every evening, the latter taking him to more beautiful places and taking even more of Jongin's heart. In return, Kyungsoo allows Jongin to see inside his heart, bringing him to secret areas that he would never share with anyone else.

Jongin walks into the shop with a huge smile on his face. Baekhyun walks in next to him and scowls.

"How am I the only one without a man? I'm better than both you and Lu Han combined."

Jongin rolls his eyes. "You'll find someone, I'm sure of it. It'll be hard for someone like you to _not_ find someone."

"Aw," Baekhyun says, placing a hand over his heart, "you'll have to try harder to conceal your love for me. That was actually sweet."

Jongin pretends to gag as Lu Han walks in with Junmyeon in tow.

"This is Baekhyun, and you've already met Jongin."

Junmyeon turns towards Baekhyun and Jongin notices another tattoo on the left of his neck, a simple arrow with an x. Junmyeon waves and Jongin stifles laughter as he catches Baekhyun gaping at Junmyeon's large tattoo starting from his neck to his forearm.

"My office is over there, okay?" Lu Han points to the back and Junmyeon nods. He presses a chaste kiss to Lu Han's mouth before walking off, and Lu Han actually _blushes_. Jongin's eyes widen and he shoots a look at Baekhyun, who looks equally surprised.

"I have a problem." Lu Han hisses as Junmyeon shuts the door to the office. "I like Junmyeon more than just a fuck buddy."

Jongin whistles and Baekhyun wipes away fake tears, acting like a proud parent. Lu Han glares at them and mutters about needing new friends.

"Lu," Jongin speaks up, grinning, "I really don't see the problem. Isn't it good? Finding someone you want to be with?"

"No it's not!" Lu Han takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. "Junmyeon is smart and lame and corny and absolutely _gorgeous_ and the sex is amazing. But that's all it is. Sex."

Understanding seeps into Jongin and he says, "I still think you should take the chance. You never know what'll happen."

Lu Han shakes his head. "All he wanted was someone to fuck and if I want more he'll just leave me. It's exactly what I would do whenever something like this happened to me."

Baekhyun drapes an arm over Lu Han. "Well, who the fuck cares? Ask him out and get your heart broken. If he leaves that just means he isn't the right person for you."

"That's actually really solid advice, Baek." Lu Han comments, sounding amused.

Baekhyun grins. "That's what I'm here for, right? I give you two advice on your stupid love problems while I attempt to find my own love." He pauses. "I could write a bestselling book about that."

Lu Han ignores the last statement and squares his shoulders, somehow looking smaller and younger than usual. Jongin doesn't comment on it.

"Wish me luck." Lu Han quickly blurts out before he strides over to his office. Baekhyun leans against the shelf for a moment.

"Bet you twenty bucks they'll be fucking in about ten minutes."

Jongin shakes his head. "We better close the shop so we don't scar anyone."

"So you can spend more time with your boyfriend, you mean," Baekhyun teases, nudging Jongin. He sputters, pushing Baekhyun, but doesn't deny it.

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo close, tracing the lines of Kyungsoo's tattoo on his right upper arm. His hand moves lower to where stars trail down Kyungsoo's hip to halfway down his thigh, touching lightly with the pad of his thumb. Jongin's fingers travel to Kyungsoo's bare inner thigh and the latter moves Jongin's hand back to his waist, shooting Jongin a pointed look.

"I've always wondered how a tattoo artist could come to like a candy shop worker."

Kyungsoo shifts closer, fitting right under Jongin's chin, and burrows his face into the other's chest. "It's because he looks across the street and sees a guy that holds his interest for longer than a week."

Jongin laughs and tilts Kyungsoo's head up to press a quick kiss to the other's lips.

"I was being serious," Kyungsoo mutters as he kisses Jongin again, his smile breaking through.


End file.
